User talk:Takenplay
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Thomas Take-N-Play Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Kyle Harmon New Wiki?! Hi, I'm here and I want to help out here, can I be an admin then I will make Pan0013 admin and we will take care and add pages to the wiki.Ivan Kakooza 23:46, November 20, 2011 (UTC) And also we should put up a rules page because there could be issues like people curse or stuff so here is what I came up with: * No swearing or using any sexual language. * No spamming. * Only edit your user page & not anyone else's (unless they ask you to edit their user page.) * When you have a new message please use Re or RE. For example "RE: Images" or "Re: Improving the Wiki". * When uploading images, please upload images that are relevant. Do not upload a duplicate or a simaliar looking image to one that is already there. * Make sure that what you name an image makes sense. In other words, do not name an image: "(Images) %@!#$^^^4).jpg", "Capture.jpg", "Picture4317.jpg" or simaliar. Name it after the article or use "Take-n-Play". Two examples are "SirHandel43.jpg", "Take-n-PlayDiesel10.jpg" or simaliar. * Do NOT use spacing in between image names. For example "Peter Sam.jpg". * Removing content from pages is okay, but please don't remove content from talk pages. * No saying "Thomas is for babies" or anything like that. * When creating talk pages or adding a topic, please stay civil. * Treat others the way you want to be treated. So which ones you agree & which ones you want to talk over? Can I do the rules page or will you handle it?Ivan Kakooza 00:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Improving the Wiki I've been to other toy wikis, and I have a few suggestions for the wiki, but for now, the engines. I was thinking to put a "Bio" section which can use the info that can atcually be found in the Thomas Wiki. We can also put a "Other Models" section in most engines' articles that has other models etc that are just called their name. For example, all diffrent models that are called "James". I just want to see what you think and leave a message on my talk page if you decide.Ivan Kakooza 01:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC)